Light transmitting materials which are able to conduct light are known. Generally, light will enter the material through any polished edge. Once within the material, the light will reflect internally on any polished edge, and will be emitted through any roughened edge. By controlling the degree to which the edges are polished or roughened, one can control how the light will behave.
While the aforementioned properties have been used to either direct light, provide a general light, or to provide a decorative, glittering effect, the possible advantages of combining all three properties into one light transmitting structure have not been explored. In other words, the art has not adequately combined a light structure that is sculptural, decorative and glittering, while still being functional enough to provide a primary source of light. Furthermore, the art has not provided a structure that is dynamic, i.e., a structure that reflects light in different directions as the viewer's position changes. In addition, the art has not provided such a structure that can also employ low energy sources of illumination. For example, one of the lowest energy sources of artificial illumination is fluorescent light, yet because of fluorescent sources' diffuse distribution properties, it is difficult to integrate them within a sculptural, decorative and glittering structure.